Three Wishes
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: Travis had three wishes. Three wishes from Aphrodite to make his dream come true. The wishes could be anything - as long as it had to do with romance. This rules out the top two things on Travis' list. 1) To become a billionaire 2) For Connor to become his slave The third thing on his list is to get Katie Gardiner.


**AN: Travis and Katie (Tratie) are just so cute together! I would ship them to Tartarus xoxo. Anyway, I decided to write a one-shot on them :) Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

Travis had three wishes. Three wishes from Aphrodite to make his dream come true.

The wishes could be anything - as long as it had to do with romance.

This rules out the top two things on Travis' list.

1) To become a billionaire

2) For Connor to become his slave

The third thing on his list is to get Katie Gardner.

* * *

"Girls? Ew!" 6 year old Travis Stoll wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The flawless woman in front of Travis laughed melodically as Travis blushed. He didn't mean to whine in front of such a pretty lady. Normally, Travis is rude and impolite but in the presence of this woman, somehow he felt the urge to be civil and nice. Maybe it's because of her beauty or something else he couldn't define. "You're charming. I wish my daughters can break your heart but that won't work would it?"

"Of course they can't break my heart." Travis boasted. "I break theirs. I break everything, just ask my mother."

The woman smiled as she got up from the ground. "I'm so glad you don't have Athena as your mother. She ruins all the fun."

Then, Travis Stoll woke up.

* * *

"Stop stalking Katie Gardner!" Connor scolded his brother. "Gods! You've been spending more than 15 minutes behind this bush!"

"I'm not stalking!" Travis exclaimed indignantly. "I'm merely…looking at how ripe the strawberries are this year! Man, they're so red! Chiron's going to make a fortune out of these."

"You're no fun anymore." Connor complained. "Remember the time where we actually pulled pranks?"

"We still do that!" Travis insisted. "Remember putting chocolate over the Demeter cabin?"

"Yeah, yeah. Demeter Cabin. Katie this Katie that." Connor groaned. "We should prank somebody else, like Percy!"

"Percy?" Travis sputtered. "Are you mad? You're talking about Percy Jackson. The guy who can slaughter us under 10 seconds."

"Okay, bad example." Connor admitted. "But you got my point. Either go and ask her out or just give up! Although…"

"Although what?" Travis scrowled.

"You'll never get her!" Connor laughed and pulled himself together as he saw his brother's annoyed expression. "You've been pranking her nonstop for how many years? And all those times she threaten to kill you! You really think she'll go out with you?"

"Shut up." Travis glared at Connor. "It's not like you can get Miranda to like you. And by any chance have you noticed you crush is in the Demeter Cabin too?"

* * *

"So how's Katie?"

Travis opened his eye and found himself in the middle of a huge room. Pink seems to dominate the room but there are touches of other pastel hues which transformed the room to perfection. Although Travis isn't the girly type, he knew it'll be awesome to live in this utopian room.

A woman stood in front of him. She is the definition of glamour, it's almost like the idea of beauty evolves around her. She kind of looks like Katie, but not exactly. Travis have this feeling inside of him that he knew this woman but he could have sworn they never met. If there's going to be somebody so pretty, he is sure to remember her.

"What, Katie?" Travis snapped back to the question he had been asked by this super-model.

"Yeah." she squealed patiently. "Katie Gardner."

"Fine. I guess." Then Travis eyed the woman suspiciously. "Who are you?"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Aphrodite! Duh! Why don't any of you heroes ever recognize a God or a Goddess when you see one? I mean who can be so breathlessly beautiful except for me?"

"Right." Travis muttered. "Aphrodite."

"So I'm going to help you get Katie Gardner." Aphrodite's eyes glimmered with excitement. "But I have a question to ask you first. How do you feel about girls?" her perfect full lips turned into a sly smile.

"Girls?" Travis repeated. Why does this question sound so familiar? "Well, they're..great. I guess, awesome. And scary." Travis shuddered as an image of Annabeth popped into his head.

"Interesting." Aphrodite laughed, a laugh Travis knew he heard before.

"Does any of your daughters laugh like you?" he blurted out.

"What?" Aphrodite seem to be surprised by this question. "My daughters laugh like me? No. I don't think so."

"Have I met you before?" Travis' eyebrow shot up.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes again. "What's with you demigods and your poor memory? Come on, I'm like eons older than you and I remember visiting you before."

Travis couldn't recall that. Normally, he have an excellent memory, he can remember from Percy's least favorite McDonald's Nugget sauce to how many Academy Awards Meryl Streep has ever won. However this time, he just couldn't get the memory meeting Aphrodite from his brain.

"Anyway,"Aphrodite continued. "I'm here to help you get Katie." Travis' eyes shot out. Katie? How did - right, Aphrodite the Goddess of Love. Of course she'll know stuff like that. "But I usually help for a price." Aphrodite's eyes bore onto him.

"What do you want me to do for you?" Travis asked.

"Oh nothing." Aphrodite waved her hands. "Just-"

"Wait. Just? You Immortals always ask for huge favors. Your 'just' would probably be something as extreme as swimming to Australia without floats." Travis butted in.

Aphrodite sighed. "Gosh! I swear, demigods have gotten lazier over the centuries! Psh..you think I'd ask you to swim? I'm no fan of anything to do with swimming or any of Poseidon's little games. I was just going to ask you to recover the original Trojan horse! It's been such a long time since I'd seen that wooden horse symbolizing the most romantic war ever!"

"No." Travis said firmly. "I'm doing okay with Katie! She likes me..right?"

Aphrodite replied obviously. "No? You should have seen the way she look at Will Solace."

"What?" Travis screamed. "Will Solace?"

"Calm down. You could have woke Hypno with that yell." Aphrodite scolded. "Oh my god. What happened to you demigods? Obviously she doesn't like Will. You're pathetic, I was just joking around. The worse of my offsprings would know Katie isn't interested in Will!"

Travis seemed relieve to hear that but at the same time, he wasn't very convinced. Will Solace. He's smart, hot, talented and knows his way around girls. A lot of girls in camp fancies him.

"I'll help you for free." Aphrodite's eyes glimmered once again. "It feels absolutely heavenly watching young love. They make me want to cry! Like every time I see Percabeth on screen-"

"Percabeth?" Travis questioned.

"Percy and Annabeth." Aphrodite said hurriedly and carried on. "I just…tears just spring to my eyes! Ares goes like ,what's wrong? And I'm like 'nothing! They're just too cute together!" Then Posiedon and Athena would give me the look and -"

"Okay. I get it." Travis said. "I don't need to be informed by your everyday conversations."

"Great!" Aphrodite gave a smile worthy of an angel. "So yesterday I have been watching Aladdin. Man, Aladdin and Jasmine are so cute together! They are just perfect!' Then pinching herself, Aphrodite forced herself to stop thinking of Aladdin. "I got this idea where I'm going to grant you three wishes - any three but it has to be related to romance!"

"Does money have something to do with romance?" Travis' eyes lit up as gold coins filled his mind.

"Ugh." Aphrodite raised her eyebrow. "I don't even know why I'm helping you greedy money lovers."

"Fine." Travis grumbled. "I wish Katie is as obsessed with me as I am with her." he muttered.

"What?" Aphrodite trilled.

"I wish Katie likes me, okay?" Travis said louder. He felt uncomfortable admitting that he liked Katie in front of this goddess whom he didn't know very well.

"Done." Aphrodite snapped her fingers and Travis woke up from his dream.

* * *

When Travis woke up, he thought it was going to be the best day of his life. Now? Maybe not. Aphrodite went a bit too overboard. First there were roses, chocolates and serenading and now? Never mind. Aphrodite's type of romance is really different to Travis.

For the whole day, Connor had been giving him looks like 'what made katie so crazy about you?'. Travis would have loved to tell his brother except he is embarrassed at the fact Aphrodite helped him to get Katie. How can he ever explain to Connor that he took up Aphrodite's three wishes?

Travis couldn't take it anymore. Another sight of Katie…well he won't die. In fact, he enjoys looking at Katie, but another of this totally-out-of-the-world Katie act won't do. He didn't fall in love with this Katie who invites Travis to tend strawberries together. He fell in love with the one who would chase him around camp with her dagger.

After making tons of excuses with Katie why he couldn't go and buy cereals in the local market together, he made his way towards the Hermes cabin. Hopefully, going to sleep would bring him to Aphrodite.

* * *

"So, how do you like it?" Aphrodite squealed.

"Like? You've turn Katie into an alien!" Travis yelled.

"Woah. Calm down." Aphrodite's smile faded. "What do you mean, you don't like it? Katie is head over heels for you!"

"That is not Katie." Travis scoffed. "I don't even know who she is anymore."

"So you'd rather her to be that girl who ignored you and would rather pick strawberries than watch movies?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

Travis is taken back. Does he really want everything to stay the same? Where Katie hated him? "Yeah." Travis said quietly.

"That's your second wish! Are you going to use it?" Aphrodite questioned once more.

"Sure." Travis muttered quickly before he could change his mind.

* * *

"Stoll? Get your sorry ass over here." Katie shouted waking Travis. This seemed like the normal Katie, Travis grinned as he waked out of his cabin.

"Yes? Katie Kat?" He smiled as he saw Katie's dagger. No more flowers, guitars, chocolates or poetry. Pure, old Katie.

"What's the meaning of this?" Katie pulled out a sock with chocolate stain all over. "You know this is my favorite sock!"

Right. That must be where the leftover chocolate went from the last prank. "Ah! So it went there!" Travis grinned as he ran away from Katie dramatically.

"Stoll!" Katie ran after him.

Travis smiled. This is the way it's suppose to be as he ran into the strawberry fields. Katie would get so mad. A few seconds later, Travis thought he'd hear Katie's usual bad-mouthing of Travis behind him. Wait what?

Travis looked back. Katie's eyes were no longer fixed on him. Her eyes were falling on a blonde, well toned, tall….Will Solace. "Hey Will." she smiled. Will Solace? Was Aphrodite kidding when she said katie isn't interested in him? It obviously seems like he is.

"Hey, Katie! Want to go shoot some arrows?" he asked.

"Sure!" Katie said sweetly and walked away with Will. Damn. That Solace boy is really getting on the last nerve of Travis. He just took Katie like that. How can he?

* * *

"Can't you make things right for once?" Travis glared at the seriously beautiful woman in front of him. Shoot. Travis' glare couldn't last long. Aphrodite just looked so alike with Katie, and it's impossible to stay mad at Katie Gardner.

Aphrodite shrugged. "It's the way you wanted."

Travis felt frustration bubbling inside him. He wanted to argue with that, anything to prove Aphrodite wrong but he did ask for that, didn't he? Well, not exactly but he asked for things to be the way it was. Apparently, this was going to happen.

Calming himself down, Travis took a deep breath. "I still have one wish, right?" Aphrodite nodded.

Travis had to think hard. He had to think of something not too extreme like his first wish, and not something doesn't help at all. It's a wish that is would go exactly the way he planned - something specific. "I wish….I wish…."

"What?" Aphrodite's gaze fell on Travis interestedly like she had been waiting for this moment in 10 years.

"I wish Katie asks me to go to the July 4th Fireworks tomorrow." Travis stated carefully.

"Is that all?" Aphrodite asked. "I don't want you coming up here anymore going all mad at me for granting your wishes."

"What? It's not like I asked to come up here!" Travis frowned indigently.

"Well, excuse me! I do have other affairs to attend to. Like Thalico! That is never going to work as long as Thalia's in that stupid all-girls hunting squad."

"Thali-What?" Travis raised an eyebrow. "You seriously think Thalia and Nico would go together? That is like - oh my god. They are both so…gothic and emo-ish."

Aphrodite shook her head. "Duh! That's why they're perfect for each other until Artie the pest came and ruined everything!" she cried. "Now back on topic. Is that it?"

"No!" Travis said almost too quickly. He had this feeling inside him that it's not going to go well. His wish is somehow incomplete. 'I wish Katie asks me to go to the July 4th Fireworks tomorrow' just doesn't seem like the 'it-question'.

"I wish Katie asks me to go to the July 4th Fireworks tomorrow-" Travis paused. What is the flaw? Tick, Katie is going to the Fireworks with him. Tick, Katie asks Travis, not the other way round. "like a normal person. No chocolates, no love poems, nothing out of character." Travis finished slowly.

Yes, that's it. Travis doesn't want another Katie with banners saying 'Travis, the man!" chasing after him. He wanted Katie, the Katie he liked to ask him out, in a way Katie Gardner would.

"No cheesy songs?" Aphrodite asked hurt.

"No." Travis answered firmly.

"How about Taylor Swift?" Aphrodite gasped. "Love Story, perfect! Or You Belong With Me!"

Travis shook his head as Aphrodite's spirit fell. "Fine." She pouted.

* * *

"Look, it's orange!" Travis pointed as an orange streak of fireworks shot up the starry dark sky. It was perfect with Katie down at the beach watching the fireworks. Of course, there were other campers but they stayed as far away from them as possible.

"I'd never peg you as the guy who would point to a firework and get excited over the colour." Katie smiled as Travis laughed. "What?" Katie punched him.

"It's just you. You thought I was the type of person who thought of pranks 24/7."

"You are, aren't you?" Katie frowned.

"A genius likes me can come up with a master-prank in a minute. Judging by the small amount of pranks I have performed, no, I don't think of new pranks all day."

"Small amount?" Katie repeated.

"Around five prank a day? That is really terrible for someone like me." Travis rolled his eyes.

"Look! It's a green one!" Katie pointed towards the dark sky as a green fireworks bursted into an eye-catching flower.

Then, there was silence between them. Neither knew what to say. Their eyes were fixed towards the fireworks shooting across the night sky but occasionally, Travis sneaked a peek at Katie. Now, this is paradise. Being so close to her without being threatened is really an enjoyment. He wanted every bit of this night to last.


End file.
